


Stolen Love

by Lokis_Little_Kitten



Category: Lady Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Stolen Love, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha - Freeform, Asgard, BDSM, Bisexual, Bondage, DDLG, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lady Loki, Little, Loki - Freeform, Masochist, NSFW, Polyamorous Character, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/F/M, daddy - Freeform, master - Freeform, mommy, omega - Freeform, sadist, slave - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Little_Kitten/pseuds/Lokis_Little_Kitten
Summary: Elliot is in a deep depression when she is suddenly snatched from the streets. She is soon marketed for DDLG and bought by Tom Hiddleston but can that last forever or will she have to move on to a new Mistress.





	1. Numb and Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Own You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905842) by [fanficshiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles). 



> Warning! Mentioning of self harm, suicide, depression and anxiety. Trigger warning active!

Elliot looks around the park a bit. Her friends told her to look around here, a special flower park. She had been depressed for years now- Chronic Depression- and had gotten used to it. Now, however, it had gotten worse again.    
  


Elliot would often explain it as a rollercoaster- no matter how cliché- sometimes her depression would peak for a day, week or month and then her anxiety and depression would calm down again and she would feel better, get out of her room and be alive again. 

 

She was at one of her peaks now. She had gotten past feeling, sad hurt or anxious. She now just felt numb… and sometimes a little guilty. That’s how she ended up in the damn park. Her friend had busted down her door after not hearing from her for a good week. Jen- Elliot’s friend- was scared she had committed suicide or something like that. 

 

Fortunately, her worries had been for nothing since she found Elliot on the couch with a cup of tea watching Jon Mulaney. She wasn’t laughing, however, to Jen her surprise. Jon Mulaney is Elliot's favourite comedian and for her not to be laughing constantly was strange. 

 

That’s when Jen tried to help, recommended this park and Elliot felt too damn guilty to tell her that some stupid flowers wouldn’t cure her depression. She tried, that’s what matters. The flowers were pretty, smelled nice and made the world seem happy. It was nice but nothing that could make Elliot feel any better. 

 

There was an evening show with lights which slightly tickled Elliot’s interest so she decided to come back later in the evening. She then went home with the tube listening to music and staring at the windows mindlessly. 

 

At home, Elliot drank more tea, tried to eat some biscuits and macaroni but just didn’t want it to eat. Elliot lost track of time. She had been staring at a black tv screen for a long while until she noticed that it was getting late. So she packed her stuff and send Jen a text she was going to try the evening show. 

 

When the young girl arrived the show was already over and the park abandoned. The lights were still on giving the park an even more peaceful look. She then took out her notebook and started to write, one of the only things that would make her feel better. 

 

When she was in a state like this she soon discovered that writing makes her feel better. She wasn’t her anymore, she was the character and could feel what the character feels. It would take the numbness away for at least a little while. The was another way that would make Elliot feel like she was still alive but a very unforgiving one. 

 

Pain. When words or stories wouldn’t hurt her anymore racer blades would. It was the sometimes the only thing keeping her from ending it, feeling something. It was comforting, in a way, knowing that she  _ could  _ still feel. Sometimes she doubted that. 

 

When Elliot her hand was cramping and her vision was blurry she decided to call it a night. It was deep in the night now and so time to retrieve home. Elliot was cleaning up her things when she would suddenly hear leaves ruffle behind her. She didn’t have time to wonder what it could be, however, because without any warning someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth. 

 

Elliot tried to scream and kick her way free when adrenalin started to flow through her veins for the first time in a while. Elliot desperately tried to get away but soon became fuzzy and she started to fall into a deep darkness.

 

Is this the end then? 

 

Elliot woke up slowly when she felt a slight shake. She thought it was from someone but it turned out she was restrained in the back of a van. Her ankles and knees were bound together just like her wrist were behind her back. 

Said wrists were also attached to the back of the van making her unable to move at all. ‘’Hello,’’ she asks nervously but her voice echoes against the walls not reaching anyone but her. 

 

The drive is rather long so Elliot guesses that she isn’t in London anymore when the van finally stops. After a minute the doors open and shine light into the van brightening Elliot in the process. 

 

She quickly presses herself against the wall trying to get away from the two men that stand in the opening. ‘’Shh, calm down girl. Nothing to be afraid of,’’ one of the guys chuckles while climbing into the van. He walks towards her and kneels down close to her. He grabs her arms and pulls her against him despite her struggles. He unties her wrists from the van and picks her up easily. 

 

Elliot tries to struggle heavily against the man’s grasp but he holds on tight. ‘’Come on let’s get her in quickly before she falls,’’ he then tells the other man. Elliot looks around a bit and notices she is in a range or cow farm. There is a lot of ground in front of three buildings and behind that is a blue house. 

 

‘’Where does he want her,’’ the black haired man carrying her asks his mate stopping in front of the three buildings. ‘’In the house, he thinks she might be a little so she needs some extra care,’’ the other blonde man answers him. 

 

They carry her towards the house and then knocks. A girl opens the door and smiles when she sees them. She wears nothing but a sheer dress and some sandals. ‘’Drake,’’ she cheers and jumps up into the blonde's arms. ‘’Rikki. I’ve missed you too,’’ he chuckles, ‘’come on. Let’s go find Master.’’ 

 

Drake takes the girls hand who leads them upstairs to one of the rooms there. The girl knocks first and then walks in. After a few seconds, she opens the doors for them and they’re allowed in. 

 

Inside is a man probably in his mid-thirties. He has dark hair and green eyes. He skin is tan with tattoo’s but most of it is covered up with a suit. He clearly is the boss of all of this. ‘’Rikki, dear, why don’t you go play in your room,’’ he the large man asks kindly. ‘’Yes, Master!’’ The girl runs out and closes the doors behind her. Drake stands up and locks them with a key he then gives to the boss. ‘’Well, look what we have here.’’ 

 

Elliot is crying but has given up struggling, she can’t escape anyway. She just wants to go home and be numb again. Numb is better than this, she decided. The boss seems quite nice and he was nice to everyone around her but she’s still scared. No doubt, she would be petrified if they had hurt her now or something like that. 

 

‘’Sit down,’’ he offers the two men with a smile, ‘’and untie her. No reason to have her tied up now.’’ He also offers Elliot a kind smile but she doesn’t return it, not that he expected her too. The black haired man helps her sit up a little and undoes the robes keeping her restrained. 

 

As soon as she loos the boss grabs her under her arms and lifts her up. Quickly he hooks an arm under her bum forcing her legs around his waist. ‘’There you go, such a pretty girl.’’ The boss looks a little bit at her and turns her face around a bit to her dislike. 

 

‘’She seems fine but I still want to do a full examination just to be sure, Jason?’’ The black haired man nods and takes Elliot again. All three men then move to again another room and put her on a bed there. 

 

‘’Such a pretty little thing,’’ the boss mumbles as he starts to take off her clothes. Elliot tries to struggle but the other two quickly jump in to keep her still. All of her clothes are soon removed and all three men are perplex. 

 

‘’Poor thing,’’ Drake mumbles looking at her thighs, hips and stomach. There is no skin unscratched. Everything is full of blazing red cuts that Elliot put there herself. ‘’This can’t happen again. Jason, I want her under twenty-four-hour security in a box. No sharp tools are allowed near her and no suicide tools, no ropes, long dresses or belts.’’ 

 

Drake had gone quiet in a corner. They’ve had self-harm victims here before but never this severe. ‘’Think you can get them to heal without any scars?’’ Jason inspects the skin while the boss keeps Elliot still. ‘’I might yeah. Most of them aren’t open wounds so with some cream there won’t be any or too much scaring. Some of them I can’t guarantee, however.’’ 

 

Jason nods and sits down on the bed. ‘’Poor thing… Can you get me the files, Drake?’’ He just nods quietly and leaves the room. When he comes back he whispers something to the boss. ‘’Yeah, go,’’ is all he replies and dismisses Drake. 

 

The boss then goes over her files and smirks at the end. ‘’Look at this,’’ he grins and shows Jason. ‘’A virgin, huh?’’ Jason smiles at the boss who has his hand resting on her stomach. ‘’Yes, you are going to earn me quite a bit of money and I know exactly the person to send you to.’’ 

 

Jason smiles as well and goes to grab a onesie of some sort. It looks like a children onesie, the same bright colours and style but in Elliot's size. Jason dresses her in that and then picks her up like a baby again. 

 

By now Elliot is so tired that she doesn’t care anymore. She just wants to nap! ‘’Let’s get her to the nursery,’’ the boss proposes to Jason. Elliot frowns, she isn’t a baby! The men take her to yet another room that indeed looks like a nursery but with a large box. It is high up and so large that Elliot would fit with room left. 

 

Jason does open it and has her crawl in. There is a nice and soft mattress in it with some nice blankets and pillows but all of the sudden Jason starts to take them out. Elliot frowns again but doesn’t have the energy to fight against it. They just give her one thick and soft blanket in return. 

 

Jason tugs Elliot in a bit and then turns off the lights. Some stars are projected on the ceiling giving the light to the room but it strikes Elliot all as odd. Why do they treat her like a baby, she clearly isn’t! 

 

Nevertheless, Elliot does fall asleep after a little were unaware of the camera keeping watch in her room to make sure she doesn’t harm herself further.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Hiddleston family

When Elliot wakes up its morning again, how long did she sleep? She sits up a bit and rubs her eyes. Now, what is she supposed to do? ‘’Hello,’’ she asks leaning against the bars on the side of the wall. ‘’Hello, is anybody there?’’ Suddenly the door opens and Drake walks in. ‘’Hello, little one, how did you sleep?’’ 

 

Elliot crawls towards the front of the cage hoping to be let out. Drake is holding a tray with some food and drink on it. You take a closer look and gasp when you figure out the food. ‘’Is that pudding,’’ she asks excited quickly crawling to the door of the box.

 

Drake chuckles at her excitement and puts away the tray. ‘’Yes, I have chocolate pudding for you.’’ Another gasp leaves her mouth. ‘’I love chocolate pudding,’’ she smiles at him. ‘’I hoped you would.’’ 

 

Drake opens the door and helps her sit on the edge of the box but not letting her out. He gets the pudding and gives it to her. The pudding is in a small blue baby plate with a funny spoon. Slowly Elliot starts to eat, happy to have some food in her stomach again. 

 

‘’Why did you leave yesterday,’’ Elliot then asks between bites. This had been nagging on her. Drake had just left when they found her cuts which was rather odd to her. 

 

‘’I ehm… I felt really bad for you. I still do. I just can’t believe someone can do that to themselves. I needed to remove myself and calm down a bit.’’ Elliot nods a little and takes another slow bite.

 

‘’Are you okay now?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ he smiles and runs a hand through her hair, ‘’I am just fine. How are you, however?’’ She shrugs and sniffles. She feels like she could start to cry at any minute but she swallows the tears away. ‘’I’m scared. I don’t understand where I am, why I’m here or where I’m going to end up!’’ 

 

‘’Well, I’m not telling you where you are, as in the location, because that one is supposed to be kept a secret. What this place is and why you're here I can tell you.’’ ‘’Yes please,’’ Elliot speaks and takes another bite of pudding. 

 

‘’Well, we are on a slave farm.’’ Elliot frowns deeply at that. ‘’I don’t like the word but that’s what everyone calls it. We bring in girls, make sure they are in top form and then sell them on.’’ Elliot her eyes widen at it. How did she manage to get herself in this mess again? 

 

‘’So, you just find a girl, keep her here and sell her on to the highest bidder?’’ Drake chuckles a bit and sits down on a chair on the other side of the small room. ‘’Not exactly. Slaves go to the highest bidder since they are more common but all of our bidders go to a serious background check to make sure they go to a safe and proper place. Mainly families, Single Masters or Mistresses. No crazy things like breeding farms or things like that.’’ 

 

Elliot nods a little and puts away her now empty bowl. Drake quickly takes it and puts it on the tray. He then gives her a cup of water. 

 

‘’But for instance, with a girl like you, we would spot you and then do research. When you check all of the boxes we follow you until we can snatch you away.’’ Elliot sips some water and pulls her legs up to her chest. 

 

‘’What are those boxes?’’ Drake sits back a little and thinks before starting to count on his fingers. ‘’Single, bad relationships with parents, little friends and proper body. We usually find out what they are suited for before we bring them in. With girls like you, littles and pets, we usually find a proper buyer directly. Usually families and sometimes singles.’’ Elliot nods a little bit again still feeling tired and all of the information makes it all even worse. 

 

Elliot puts away the glass and crawls back into the box to go have a nap. ‘’Are you still tired, baby girl.’’ ‘’Hm, hm,’’ she grumbles and curls up under the blanket. ‘’Don’t go to sleep again. We don’t need you to oversleep.’’ Drake pulls her legs towards him and manages to drag her out of the box. He then picks her up and carries her out of the slight safety of her nursery. 

 

‘’Where are we going,’’ Elliot asks confused. ‘’We are going to Jason his office so we can take care of those cuts of yours.’’ She nods a little bit and relaxes in Drake’s arms. She doesn’t have the energy to struggle anymore. 

 

Drake takes her to Jason his office that has all of the equipment they need. Drake lays her down on the examination table for Jason that is all ready to go. ‘’Hello, Dovey,’’ he smiles at her, ‘’I’m afraid I’m going to have to undress you again to see to your wounds. Please don’t struggle it will only make it worse.’’ 

 

By now Elliot had learned that it would happen one way or another so she didn’t fight to make it a little easier for herself. Jason takes off her clothes and is surprised by how easy it goes with no struggle. 

 

‘’You are being such a good girl for me,’’ Jason praises her and points at a jar of biscuits. Drake gets Elliot one that takes it greedily. ‘’This might sting,’’ Jason tells her while Elliot is still munching on her treat. 

 

He has some thick white cream in his gloved hands. ‘’Drake can you sit at her shoulders in case she does something weird?’’ He nods and sits down behind her and takes her hands. ‘’If it hurts squeeze my hands, okay?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ she whispers. 

 

Jason then starts to rub the cream on the damaged skin. It stings quite a bit so Elliot squeezes Drake’s hands a bit and bites her lip. When he is done Jason he dresses the poor girl again and Drake picks her up to bring her back to the nursery in a minute. Elliot lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. 

 

‘’Anything else,’’ Jason asks. ‘’She is exhausted, still,’’ Drake says as he notices you already starting to fall asleep. ‘’That might just be her body recovering. Elliot?’’ She looks up a bit hazy. ‘’Did you cut daily, love?’’ She just nods and then lays her head back on his shoulder. 

 

‘’Yeah… I think it’s just her body trying to recover so I’d just have her awake until three and do some active things with her to see if her body picks up. At three let her nap for half an hour and afterwards play with her again. Put her to bed around ten and then wake her at seven again.’’ Drake nods while Jason is explaining and sometimes tugs Elliot's hair to make sure she keeps awake. 

 

‘’What should I do with her,’’ Drake then asks tugging again. Elliot is starting to get fuzzy about it and grabs his free hand. ‘’Just play games or watch a movie. Try to stay close to the nursery since she didn’t have that much introduction yet.’’ Meanwhile, the explanation Drake tries to get his hand back but Elliot keeps pulling it back to her. 

 

‘’See, there you go,’’ Jason sighs putting away his stuff. Drake grumbles something and pulls his hand back again. ‘’This is not a game,’’ he growls and leaves the room. 

 

The next few weeks Drake did everything to keep Elliot on Jason his schedule. It worked most days especially when she started to heal and became less tired because of it. She hadn’t been allowed out of the house so the only fresh air she got was from the open window that was shielded with metal bars. 

 

Drake didn’t do much to entertain her. They mainly watched movies or her played board games with her. They were still treating Elliot like a child- to her dislike- in a lot of aspects. It made her feel lonely and even more scared. 

 

She still didn’t ease up much, only with Drake, she felt comfortable since he never hurt her and barely touched her. He was also kind to her and explained what was going on. Anyone else still frightened the poor girl. 

 

Then Friday rolled along again. Every Friday Jason would check to see if her wounds were healing well. Last week almost everything was healed into a scar only two or three cuts were left and healing. They hoped those would be gone today as well so they could finally call Tom back. 

 

Tom is a long chap with red-blonde curls and bright blue. He is usually clean shaven with killer cheekbones. He is long and lean but you would be mistaken if you thought him weak. He has strong runner legs and a muscled upper body as well. 

 

Tom was the leader of a family. In this industry are families, singles and dungeon’s. Families are multiple people, usually men, that all have their own little, pet or omega. Sometimes they have slaves as well. Singles are single people or a couple with a little or pet and the people that do dungeon stuff have many branches

 

Tom is in said family with his wife and three other friends. He owns a proper business that he runs with his friends and they lives on the edge of London in a large mansion. With him live one slave, a masochist and a pet/omega. He had a little with his wife but she had fallen ill and needed care so he left her at a hospital which hurt his heart deeply. 

 

He was now looking for a new little now and so he asked Jhon- the boss of the  _ slave farm  _ where Elliot is held hostage- if he could keep him up to date to any little’s coming in. So when Elliot arrived he had called him but also told him that she would need some healing time. They hoped she was healed by now so they could tell him he could come to meet her and maybe take her home. 

 

Jason expected her to be healed and was correct. When he pulled away the clothes he found smooth- still scarred- skin. ‘’Well, look at that pretty girl. You’ve healed.’’ Elliot smiles a little at him and looks at her hips. It’s strange to see no damage after such a long time… It almost makes her want to ruin it again… almost.

 

Jason puts her clothes back on and lifts her from the table, twirls and puts her down. ‘’Go ahead with Drake to nap.’’ Elliot nods and walks towards Drake who takes her hand.

 

‘’I’m very proud of you for healing so well,’’ Drake smiles while lifting her into the box she still sleeps in. ‘’Thank you, sir.’’ He ruffels her hair and then tugs her in to go to sleep. ‘’You deserve a long nap, baby girl.’’ ‘’Thank you, sir!’’

 

Drake turns on the nightlight and then leaves Elliot to nap. He then walks to the office of Jhon to see what is going to happen now. Jhon and Jason are already waiting with an Ipad in front of them. ‘’There you are, safe in her box,’’ Jhon asks nicely. ‘’Yeah. Ready to call Tom?’’ 

 

Jhon simply points at the screen where Tom his Face-Time is already displayed. Jason tabs the call button and waits for Tom to pick up. When he does a girl is trying to crawl over him. ‘’Emma… Emma, darling, why don’t you go and play with Arthur?’’ The blonde stops struggling and giggling to crawl off his lap and call out for said Arthur. 

 

Tom then sits up a little better and gives Jhon a dashing smile. ‘’Mate, good to see you! How have you been?’’ Jhon smiles as well as Drake and Jason. ‘’I’m great, I’ve been busy though.’’ Tom chuckles a bit at his remark. ‘’Do you have any more information about that little we talked about,’’ he asks and then calls that someone needs to get him a drink. 

 

‘’Yes, I actually wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to meet her tomorrow?’’ Tom his eyes widen. ‘’Tomorrow? Yes, of course! Lady can come as well, I assume?’’ ‘’Yes of course, please bring her along it has been a while since I was able to catch up with her. If it clicks you would even be able to take her home right away.’’ 

 

Tom his eyes almost jump out of his sockets. A new little, tomorrow? That would be so thrilling! He has been craving a new little for weeks now. Elliot sounds amazing and seems to fit the household perfectly from what he heard. 

 

Lady, his wife, has been longing for a little girl again as well so hearing he might be able to get one for her so soon makes his heart flutter. A piece had been missing for so long now. He needs to complete his family again, soon!

 

‘’That would be amazing. What time?’’ ‘’Half one? She usually has a nap around three so that would match up with you getting home then?’’ Tom nods a little and thanks a girl who hands him a glass of deep brown liquid. 

 

‘’Yes, half one is perfect. I’ll have to go now then because we stripped our nursery from furniture,’’ he chuckles. ‘’Yeah, that does sound like a great plan yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow then.’’ ‘’See you tomorrow,’’ Tom also greeds and then hangs up. 

 

He quickly gets up and runs off to find Lady in the old nursery just staring outside. Lady is not the tallest but not less intimidating. She has long brown hair with rough curls and some lighter streaks in them. She is also skinny but with wide hips though her breast are on the smaller side. 

 

Tom walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. He holds his body over hers and kisses her shoulder lovingly. ‘’Here again,’’ he asks carefully, quietly despite his excitement. ‘’I miss Lilliana,’’ she mumbles, ‘’and we haven’t heard about that little Jhon was talking about… I just… I’m sorry.’’ Lady turns to face her husband and lays her hands on his cheeks. 

 

‘’Don’t be, I know what you mean,’’ he speaks and kisses the palm of her soft hand. ‘’But, that isn’t exactly why I’m here. Jhon just called me.’’ Lady looks up quite surprised. She didn’t expect Jhon to call anytime soon again. 

 

‘’What did he need?’’ ‘’Well,’’ Tom grins, ‘’remember that little, Elliot, that came in a month ago?’’ Lady nods rather confused. What is that mad man going with now? ‘’We can meet her tomorrow and if it clicks we can take her home right away.’’ Lady her eyes widen and fill with tears. 

 

‘’Really?’’ She kisses Tom deeply before he can answer her though he happily replies. ‘’Yes, really. That’s why we need to put this nursery together again.’’ Lady smiles widely and nods. They had to get rid of everything in it when Lilliana, their last Little, fell in to make sure the new little wouldn’t catch it as well. 

 

‘’But that is going to take us a few days at least,’’ Lady says a little panicked. ‘’I know love, she’ll just has to sleep in bed with us for a few days then but I can think of worse thing.’’ Lady kisses him once more in pure joy. 

 

When she pulls away she walks past him and looks around. ‘’The least we can do is put in some toys and other things we can get at the stores and we’ll order everything in tonight for early delivery.’’ Tom just nods while his wife keeps talking. He loves that woman so damn much. 

 

He and Lady had both been singles when Tom had to say goodbye to his little at the same time as Lady. He was going to move because his business had blown up and Tessa, the little, just couldn't come along. He sold her to a good mate of him that she adored. He had been interested in her for a while at that point. 

 

Lady also had to say goodbye to her little because she had fallen pregnant. Lady had shared her with another master at that time but when the pregnancy came along they decided to marry and go off on their own to start a family. 

 

Lady and Tom had found each other in a local dungeon and confided in one another. They were in similar situations after all. They soon started a relationship where they switched between dom and sub but it wasn’t ideal. Lady then rescued a little from being sold to a ruthless slave master and so this pattern had started. 

 

Tom was quick to grow is business even bigger even faster and he then started a family in the mansion, they still live in. He and Lady married and had gotten Lilliana together. Fast forward to now and they love one another more every day. 

 

When Lady finally decided on everything they wanted they left for the stores and started to buy the things they wanted. New bottles, flasks, toys, blankets and nightlights they just needed to have for her. Lady was almost vibrating with joy just like Tom. 

 

When they got home Arthur was- still- chasing Emma around but looked up when they saw them getting all of the stuff from their truck. ‘’Oi,’’ he greeted them confused, ‘’what’s all of this?’’ ‘’I’ll explain at dinner,’’ Tom grins and walks upstairs with a rolled up fuzzy rug in his hands. Lady follows him with a massive teddy bear in her arms. 

 

Later that evening at dinner Tom stops all of the conversations from his family and smiles. ‘’Everyone, we have a special announcement,’’ he smiles and takes Lady’s hand. Everyone looks at him in pure dispense especially the three girls at the table. ‘’Lady and I might bring home a new girl tomorrow.’’ 

 

Squeals of excitement fill the space just like gasps from the guys. ‘’Really,’’ Emma the oldest and most vocal asks Tom excited. Emma is tall and skinny. She has long blonde hair with a slight curl too it. The features in her face are soft and her eyes a sparkling bleu with a hint of sea green. 

 

‘’Yes. A few weeks ago Jhon contacted us about a little that had just came in and asked if we had any interest. He called again today to tell us she is ready to be taken home with us, so if we have a click there will be a new little joining the family.’’ 

 

‘’That is amazing,’’ Mia a younger girl calls out and gets a playful look from her Alpha/owner Mason. Mia is shorter than the tall Emma. She has long dark curls and tinted skin. Her mother was Egyptian which caused her skin to be beautifully sand coloured. Her eyes are dark brown but also have a hint of green in them.    
Mason is tall like all of the guys but the shortest of men. He has black short hair and a dark skin. His features are much softer than the other guys as well giving him a very kind look.

 

‘’It most certainly is. We do have to tell you something about her,’’ Lady interferes all of the joy. ‘’The reason that we had to wait so long is because she had to recover from some very, very severe self harm scars. This means that we have to be very careful with her because she is also a confirmed little even younger than Lilliana who was only eight.’’ 

 

The girls give their doms/owners a look for comfort. ‘’How old is she,’’ Benjamin asks a little careful. ‘’They think between three and four somewhere,’’ Lady smiles widely with a twinkle in her eyes. ‘’Well, we can’t wait to meet her, right Ben,’’ Amelia asks Benjamin her owner. ‘’Indeed Amy.’’ 

 

Benjamin is just a little shorter than Tom and has dark brown hair that’s quite short. He has a pale skin with piercing blue eyes. He is the one with the most muscle of all of them even though there is no doubt that Tom is most dangerous, he is the leader for a reason.    
Amy is taller than Mia but shorter than Emma. She has red straight her that she usually curls. She has some curves but is pretty skinny. She has piercing green eyes and soft face features as well. 

  
  
  



	3. Too Much Fuzzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lady pick up their new little but she keeps fuzzing around so measures have to be made

‘’Elliot, wake up, darling.’’ Elliot slowly opens her eyes to find Drake next to her box. ‘’Good morning, sir,’’ she mumbles and sits up clutching her blanket close. ‘’Good morning, dear. Come.’’ Drake opens the box and helps her out. 

 

He carries her to the bathroom where he gives her a bubble bath as he usually does on Saturday. They started doing it to calm her anxiety a bit and now it became a usual thing on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. 

 

When that’s done Drake dries the young girl and dresser her in one of the oncies she’s been wearing since she arrived. He then takes her for breakfast which is two pieces of bread with jam. 

 

When she is done with her breakfast it’s already ten o’clock and time to go play games until three when she is supposed to nap. When Elliot desperately trying to win a game of  _ Pesten  _ when the doorbell rings. Jason is already on it while Elliot puts down a 2 so Drake has to grab two cards even though he was at his last one. 

 

_ Pesten  _ is very close to crazy88 but a Dutch way of playing it. You start out with seven cards and everyone knows different rules to it. Translated, it means Bullying because you drive the person next to you crazy. 

 

Drake groans and grabs the two cards with a dirty look towards Elliot but still looks very teasing. ‘’I thought they were playing cards in the living room,’’ they then hear Jason speak getting rather close. 

 

Elliot and Drake look up when Lady and Tom walk in. When they see the young girl Lady gasps. ‘’She’s so pretty,’’ she mumbles to Tom. Elliot is short with beautiful curves but she doesn’t have as much meat on her as she should have. She too has thick dark brown hair that lays in frizzy curls over her back. Her eyes are such a deep brown you’d say there black but usually have a certain sparkle to them.    
Ellie her face is round and pale but with some freckles. She has thick brows and a little scar under her right eye. Her lips are plump and red standing out from her light skin. 

 

Elliot her eyes widen in fear of new people and freezes when Drake also leaves. He gets up to gives his friends a good hug, which calms Elliot a little bit but she’s still scared. Tom then comes a little closer and crouches down a good distance from Elliot. 

 

‘’Hello. Are you Elliot?’’ She just stares at him with the same large eyes as before. ‘’Elliot, answer the nice man,’’ Drake commands her and sits down next to her again. ‘’Yes, sir,’’ she then whispers more scared of getting into trouble than the strangers. 

 

‘’I’m Tom. It’s very nice to meet you, Elliot.’’ Tom holds out his hand and hopes Elliot finds the courage to shake it. After doubting for a second she crawls towards him and carefully takes his hand. 

 

‘’You have really large hands,’’ she quietly gasps. ‘’I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind it too much,’’ he chuckles, ‘’my wife, Lady, has smaller hands.’’ Elliot looks up at the beautiful woman that’s still with Jason but now approaches as well. 

 

She sits down next to Tom and holds out her hand. Elliot shakes it as well and now dares to give the lady a small smile. ‘’My name is Lady, nice to meet you.’’ Elliot doesn’t know what to reply so she just goes to search for some distance again

 

‘’What were you playing before we interrupted you.’’ ‘’I can’t pronounce it,’’ Elliot blushes a little embarrassed. ‘’It’s like Crazy88,’’ Drake says bluntly. ‘’It’s fun,’’ Elliot then calls out. ‘’Oh, may I join you then,’’ Tom asks hoping for a good reply. Elliot simply nods and gives her cards to Drake. 

 

‘’Will you join to Miss Lady,’’ Elliot asks shyly starting to feel a little less scared of them. ‘’Sure, but you will have to help me a little since I’m really bad at this game.’’ Lady sits down next to Elliot and Tom at the other side of her. 

 

Drake shuffles the cards and gives everyone seven starting cards. Elliot giggles when she notices her cards, especially the joker. They quickly start playing and Elliot starts to loosen up more every time she puts down a card. 

 

‘’No,’’ she suddenly calls out when Lady wants to put down a card. ‘’You have to put down the seven’s first and then you have to end with your two,’’ she yells when Lady wants to put down a diamond three. Lady does as the younger girl commands but then frowns. ‘’Wait, then you have to grab two cards, right?’’ Elliot just smirks and puts down her Joker. 

 

‘’That seven cards for you Tom,’’ she smirks like a cat that got the cream to the man next to her. ‘’Sorry, pet, but…’’ He puts down his own Joker and you can see Drake groan and his head falls back until he sees that he has a two as well. Quickly he puts it down with a smirk. ‘’Twelve for the lady,’’ he chuckles. Lady quickly puts down a two as well and looks at Elliot expecting to have another two herself. 

 

The look on Elliot’s face, however, proves otherwise. ‘’Oh no,’’ Lady gasps. Elliot just stares at Lady in disbelieve. How could this have backfired so badly? Elliot is in so much despair she doesn’t notice that Tom pushes a two between her cards.  

 

‘’But dear, you have another two,’’ he then points out. Elliot smiles widely and puts it down. ‘’Sixteen cards for Mister Tom,’’ she cheers. He quickly gets them and then continues to let her win together with Lady, only Drake doesn’t pick up on it. 

 

Jason walks in a little later together with Jhon and smiles when he sees the three. ‘’Oh, this is good news,’’ Jhon smirks at his mate. ‘’Oh yes!’’ They can already smell the money.

 

Elliot cheers loudly when she wins and throws the cards in the air to do a happy dance. ‘’You lost,’’ she chuckles at Tom who just smiles at her. ‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ Elliot starts to clean the cards up while Jhon calls Tom and Lady to him. 

 

Quickly they get up to talk to her owner. ‘’For 78 she’s all yours. What do you think?’’ Tom chuckles. ‘’Do you even have to ask? We got the money with us. Lady, I’ll go grab Elliot and you do the money?’’ The nods and give her husband a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Yes, I’ll only be a moment.’’ Lady leaves the house towards the front to get the money and the car. 

 

Tom walks back to Elliot and grabs her attention. ‘’Hey, little one, I’m gonna pick you up. Okay?’’ She gives him a pair of large doe eyes but doesn’t protest so Tom grabs her under her arms and lifts her onto his hip. ‘’There we go,’’ he smiles and kisses her cheek. He walks back to Jhon and smiles. ‘’Anything she needs?’’ Jhon nods and walks Tom to the nursery. There he grabs a small bag and gives it to Tom. It all just confuses Elliot, isn’t she going to stay here anymore?

 

Jhon also grabs a blanket and wraps it around Elliot her shoulders to keep her warm outside and in the car. Tom adjusts it a little and then they go back down and outside. Lady is doing some money related things at the boot. 

 

‘’I expected her to be more,’’ Tom then starts slightly bouncing Elliot in his arms. ‘’Yeah… Well, she’s still a little that’s full of scars. So many families are moving away, after all, and the families usually buy them from singles so they’re trained and all while singles only need little’s every few years… It’s just hard to get rid of them again.’’ 

 

Tom nods and throws a quick glance at Elliot. ‘’Yeah well, we’re happy to have her.’’ Elliot is slightly starting to become fuzzy from constantly waiting and the nerves not knowing what’s going on. She is kicking her legs and squirming to get out of his grasp. 

 

‘’Elliot, stop,’’ he mumbles and then keeps talking with Jhon. ‘’I wanna go home,’’ she whines and keeps struggling. ‘’We’re leaving in a minute sweetheart,’’ he mumbles still a little absent. ‘’I don’t wanna go to your house I want to go home!’’ Elliot pushes against his shoulder so badly that Lady swoops in and grabs her arms to stop her.

 

‘’Sh, love, you belong to us now,’’ Lady tells her firmly, ‘’so stop squirming around and calm down.’’ ‘’No,’’ screams loudly and then simply starts to scream her head off. ‘’Jhon,’’ Tom calls. Jhon points at Jason in his turn who runs inside. 

 

‘’Let! Me! Gooooooo,’’ she creams again before just screeching again. Luckily Jason runs back with a small yellow bottle and sprays it twice in her wide open mouth. She immediately closes it and stares at Jason. He then grabs a gag he forces in her mouth. 

 

The gag is partly in her mouth but also covers her lips completely so she can’t make any sound. Quickly she looks up at Tom with large pleading eyes. ‘’If you’re good we’ll take it off in the car,’’ is all he says and then continues his conversation again. 

 

Elliot lays her head in the crook of Tom’s neck and rubs her head trying to get the gag off. ‘’Elliot! Stop it! Now,’’ Tom barks at her. Lady finally finishes up the money in the boot and picks up the briefcase with the money. 

 

She gives it to Jhon that smiles and gives it to Drake to take in. ‘’No need to count,’’ Tom asks a little surprised. ‘’You’ve never done me wrong my friend. If it turns out to be wrong we’ll just ask you to bring some more.’’ Tom smiles and thanks him. 

 

Jason also gives him the bottle with calming spray telling him to keep just in case. Tom thank him as well and then starts to put Elliot in the car. He notices that the spray is starting to work since she just curls up in the backseat and slightly sits back. 

‘’Good girl,’’ he coos while putting on her seatbelt. He closes the door and goes to have a last chat with Jhon while Lady sits down next to Elliot. Quickly Elliot gives her a pleading look as well but it goes ignored as well. Tom then sits down behind the wheel and then soon leave. 

 

When he drives out of the gates he hands Lady the yellow bottle. ‘’Here, she can have two more sprays when she gets fuzzy again but then wait a moment,’’ he explains keeping his eyes on the road. ‘’Okay, thank you, love.’’ 

 

Lady puts it in her pocket and looks out of the window as well but a little more absent. When they are a few minutes in the drive Elliot recognises that they are in the countryside but she can still see London. 

 

‘’Shall we take it off,’’ Lady asks Tom with pity in her voice. ‘’Yeah, but if she starts screaming again I’m not putting up with it.’’ Lady nods and then moves over to Elliot. She takes off the gag and immediately the girl latches onto her. ‘’Thank you,’’ she whines into her chest. 

 

Lady quickly caresses Elliot's hair and back. ‘’Shh, it’s alright. You were bad, got punished and it’s over now.’’ Elliots looks up with large teary eyes. ‘’Don’t cry, my dear,’’ Lady speaks with a sad smile. 

 

Elliot slowly let’s go and looks at her feet she has in her lap. Quickly she wipes away some tears and looks up again. ‘’What is it, hm? The gag wasn’t so bad that you have to cry, right?’’ Tom looks worriedly in the mirror to see what’s going on but knows Lady will handle it. 

 

‘’I’m scared,’’ she cries wiping away her tears again. ‘’That’s okay. Can I do something to make you feel better?’’ Elliot nods slightly. ‘’What’s going to happen to me now?’’ Lady sits back a bit and runs a hand through her long locks. 

 

‘’Well, you’re going to be our little,’’ Lady simply says. ‘’What does that mean. People keep telling me all these things but they never explain anything!’’ ‘’Shh,’’ Lady coos trying hush her again. 

 

‘’I’ll explain, just ask us to explain something and we will. Okay?’’ Elliot just nods and tries to wipe her ever-flowing tears again. ‘’Well a little is part of DDLG which is part of BDSM. It stands for Daddy Dom Little Girl or Mommy Dom Little Girl. Daddy Tom and I can go into Mommy or Daddy space which means we get very caring, protective and cuddly,’’ Lady starts her explanation and runs a hand through Elliot's hair. 

 

‘’When the Little goes into Little Space they get into a headspace in which they are much younger. So you are probably around four, or so we think but we have time to figure that out.’’ Lady gives her another smile but her eyes are full petty. 

 

‘’But what does that mean? What am I supposed to do or say?’’ Lady looks up for a second but then smiles. ‘’It will all lead itself. We will tell you what to do and as long as you follow that, you’re good! But don’t worry, when you settle in we’ll explain more. Okay?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ Elliot whispers. 

 

‘’Can I have another hug please,’’ she then weeps softly. ‘’Of course, little one.’’ Lady cuddles Elliot close once more and then gives her a last smile before settling in again. Tom smiles when he sees Elliot is calming down and looking outside. 

 

A little while later Elliot starts to fuzz around again. She sits up and leans on Tom his chair in front of him. ‘’How long until we’re there,’’ she asks shyly. ‘’Ten more minutes, dear, sit back down.’’ Elliot complies and looks out of the window again when Lady suddenly calls her name. 

 

‘’Put this on,’’ she says holding a blindfold. ‘’Why,’’ Elliot asks a little hesitant. ‘’It’s standard, love. Just in case.’’ Elliot takes it and puts it on herself but Lady does adjust it a little bit. Elliot curls up in a ball and lays her head on her knees waiting to arrive to her new  _ home _ .


	4. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot seems to take the new situation well and starts to fall into her role

‘’Elliot, wake up, darling.’’ Elliot slowly opens her eyes to find Drake next to her box. ‘’Good morning, sir,’’ she mumbles and sits up clutching her blanket close. ‘’Good morning, dear. Come.’’ Drake opens the box and helps her out. 

 

He carries her to the bathroom where he gives her a bubble bath as he usually does on Saturday. They started doing it to calm her anxiety a bit and now it became a usual thing on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. 

 

When that’s done Drake dries the young girl and dresser her in one of the oncies she’s been wearing since she arrived. He then takes her for breakfast which is two pieces of bread with jam. 

 

When she is done with her breakfast it’s already ten o’clock and time to go play games until three when she is supposed to nap. When Elliot desperately trying to win a game of  _ Pesten  _ when the doorbell rings. Jason is already on it while Elliot puts down a 2 so Drake has to grab two cards even though he was at his last one. 

 

_ Pesten  _ is very close to crazy88 but a Dutch way of playing it. You start out with seven cards and everyone knows different rules to it. Translated, it means Bullying because you drive the person next to you crazy. 

 

Drake groans and grabs the two cards with a dirty look towards Elliot but still looks very teasing. ‘’I thought they were playing cards in the living room,’’ they then hear Jason speak getting rather close. 

 

Elliot and Drake look up when Lady and Tom walk in. When they see the young girl Lady gasps. ‘’She’s so pretty,’’ she mumbles to Tom. Elliot is short with beautiful curves but she doesn’t have as much meat on her as she should have. She too has thick dark brown hair that lays in frizzy curls over her back. Her eyes are such a deep brown you’d say there black but usually have a certain sparkle to them.    
Ellie her face is round and pale but with some freckles. She has thick brows and a little scar under her right eye. Her lips are plump and red standing out from her light skin. 

 

Elliot her eyes widen in fear of new people and freezes when Drake also leaves. He gets up to gives his friends a good hug, which calms Elliot a little bit but she’s still scared. Tom then comes a little closer and crouches down a good distance from Elliot. 

 

‘’Hello. Are you Elliot?’’ She just stares at him with the same large eyes as before. ‘’Elliot, answer the nice man,’’ Drake commands her and sits down next to her again. ‘’Yes, sir,’’ she then whispers more scared of getting into trouble than the strangers. 

 

‘’I’m Tom. It’s very nice to meet you, Elliot.’’ Tom holds out his hand and hopes Elliot finds the courage to shake it. After doubting for a second she crawls towards him and carefully takes his hand. 

 

‘’You have really large hands,’’ she quietly gasps. ‘’I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind it too much,’’ he chuckles, ‘’my wife, Lady, has smaller hands.’’ Elliot looks up at the beautiful woman that’s still with Jason but now approaches as well. 

 

She sits down next to Tom and holds out her hand. Elliot shakes it as well and now dares to give the lady a small smile. ‘’My name is Lady, nice to meet you.’’ Elliot doesn’t know what to reply so she just goes to search for some distance again

 

‘’What were you playing before we interrupted you.’’ ‘’I can’t pronounce it,’’ Elliot blushes a little embarrassed. ‘’It’s like Crazy88,’’ Drake says bluntly. ‘’It’s fun,’’ Elliot then calls out. ‘’Oh, may I join you then,’’ Tom asks hoping for a good reply. Elliot simply nods and gives her cards to Drake. 

 

‘’Will you join to Miss Lady,’’ Elliot asks shyly starting to feel a little less scared of them. ‘’Sure, but you will have to help me a little since I’m really bad at this game.’’ Lady sits down next to Elliot and Tom at the other side of her. 

 

Drake shuffles the cards and gives everyone seven starting cards. Elliot giggles when she notices her cards, especially the joker. They quickly start playing and Elliot starts to loosen up more every time she puts down a card. 

 

‘’No,’’ she suddenly calls out when Lady wants to put down a card. ‘’You have to put down the seven’s first and then you have to end with your two,’’ she yells when Lady wants to put down a diamond three. Lady does as the younger girl commands but then frowns. ‘’Wait, then you have to grab two cards, right?’’ Elliot just smirks and puts down her Joker. 

 

‘’That seven cards for you Tom,’’ she smirks like a cat that got the cream to the man next to her. ‘’Sorry, pet, but…’’ He puts down his own Joker and you can see Drake groan and his head falls back until he sees that he has a two as well. Quickly he puts it down with a smirk. ‘’Twelve for the lady,’’ he chuckles. Lady quickly puts down a two as well and looks at Elliot expecting to have another two herself. 

 

The look on Elliot’s face, however, proves otherwise. ‘’Oh no,’’ Lady gasps. Elliot just stares at Lady in disbelieve. How could this have backfired so badly? Elliot is in so much despair she doesn’t notice that Tom pushes a two between her cards.  

 

‘’But dear, you have another two,’’ he then points out. Elliot smiles widely and puts it down. ‘’Sixteen cards for Mister Tom,’’ she cheers. He quickly gets them and then continues to let her win together with Lady, only Drake doesn’t pick up on it. 

 

Jason walks in a little later together with Jhon and smiles when he sees the three. ‘’Oh, this is good news,’’ Jhon smirks at his mate. ‘’Oh yes!’’ They can already smell the money.

 

Elliot cheers loudly when she wins and throws the cards in the air to do a happy dance. ‘’You lost,’’ she chuckles at Tom who just smiles at her. ‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ Elliot starts to clean the cards up while Jhon calls Tom and Lady to him. 

 

Quickly they get up to talk to her owner. ‘’For 78 she’s all yours. What do you think?’’ Tom chuckles. ‘’Do you even have to ask? We got the money with us. Lady, I’ll go grab Elliot and you do the money?’’ The nods and give her husband a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Yes, I’ll only be a moment.’’ Lady leaves the house towards the front to get the money and the car. 

 

Tom walks back to Elliot and grabs her attention. ‘’Hey, little one, I’m gonna pick you up. Okay?’’ She gives him a pair of large doe eyes but doesn’t protest so Tom grabs her under her arms and lifts her onto his hip. ‘’There we go,’’ he smiles and kisses her cheek. He walks back to Jhon and smiles. ‘’Anything she needs?’’ Jhon nods and walks Tom to the nursery. There he grabs a small bag and gives it to Tom. It all just confuses Elliot, isn’t she going to stay here anymore?

 

Jhon also grabs a blanket and wraps it around Elliot her shoulders to keep her warm outside and in the car. Tom adjusts it a little and then they go back down and outside. Lady is doing some money related things at the boot. 

 

‘’I expected her to be more,’’ Tom then starts slightly bouncing Elliot in his arms. ‘’Yeah… Well, she’s still a little that’s full of scars. So many families are moving away, after all, and the families usually buy them from singles so they’re trained and all while singles only need little’s every few years… It’s just hard to get rid of them again.’’ 

 

Tom nods and throws a quick glance at Elliot. ‘’Yeah well, we’re happy to have her.’’ Elliot is slightly starting to become fuzzy from constantly waiting and the nerves not knowing what’s going on. She is kicking her legs and squirming to get out of his grasp. 

 

‘’Elliot, stop,’’ he mumbles and then keeps talking with Jhon. ‘’I wanna go home,’’ she whines and keeps struggling. ‘’We’re leaving in a minute sweetheart,’’ he mumbles still a little absent. ‘’I don’t wanna go to your house I want to go home!’’ Elliot pushes against his shoulder so badly that Lady swoops in and grabs her arms to stop her.

 

‘’Sh, love, you belong to us now,’’ Lady tells her firmly, ‘’so stop squirming around and calm down.’’ ‘’No,’’ screams loudly and then simply starts to scream her head off. ‘’Jhon,’’ Tom calls. Jhon points at Jason in his turn who runs inside. 

 

‘’Let! Me! Gooooooo,’’ she creams again before just screeching again. Luckily Jason runs back with a small yellow bottle and sprays it twice in her wide open mouth. She immediately closes it and stares at Jason. He then grabs a gag he forces in her mouth. 

 

The gag is partly in her mouth but also covers her lips completely so she can’t make any sound. Quickly she looks up at Tom with large pleading eyes. ‘’If you’re good we’ll take it off in the car,’’ is all he says and then continues his conversation again. 

 

Elliot lays her head in the crook of Tom’s neck and rubs her head trying to get the gag off. ‘’Elliot! Stop it! Now,’’ Tom barks at her. Lady finally finishes up the money in the boot and picks up the briefcase with the money. 

 

She gives it to Jhon that smiles and gives it to Drake to take in. ‘’No need to count,’’ Tom asks a little surprised. ‘’You’ve never done me wrong my friend. If it turns out to be wrong we’ll just ask you to bring some more.’’ Tom smiles and thanks him. 

 

Jason also gives him the bottle with calming spray telling him to keep just in case. Tom thank him as well and then starts to put Elliot in the car. He notices that the spray is starting to work since she just curls up in the backseat and slightly sits back. 

‘’Good girl,’’ he coos while putting on her seatbelt. He closes the door and goes to have a last chat with Jhon while Lady sits down next to Elliot. Quickly Elliot gives her a pleading look as well but it goes ignored as well. Tom then sits down behind the wheel and then soon leave. 

 

When he drives out of the gates he hands Lady the yellow bottle. ‘’Here, she can have two more sprays when she gets fuzzy again but then wait a moment,’’ he explains keeping his eyes on the road. ‘’Okay, thank you, love.’’ 

 

Lady puts it in her pocket and looks out of the window as well but a little more absent. When they are a few minutes in the drive Elliot recognises that they are in the countryside but she can still see London. 

 

‘’Shall we take it off,’’ Lady asks Tom with pity in her voice. ‘’Yeah, but if she starts screaming again I’m not putting up with it.’’ Lady nods and then moves over to Elliot. She takes off the gag and immediately the girl latches onto her. ‘’Thank you,’’ she whines into her chest. 

 

Lady quickly caresses Elliot's hair and back. ‘’Shh, it’s alright. You were bad, got punished and it’s over now.’’ Elliots looks up with large teary eyes. ‘’Don’t cry, my dear,’’ Lady speaks with a sad smile. 

 

Elliot slowly let’s go and looks at her feet she has in her lap. Quickly she wipes away some tears and looks up again. ‘’What is it, hm? The gag wasn’t so bad that you have to cry, right?’’ Tom looks worriedly in the mirror to see what’s going on but knows Lady will handle it. 

 

‘’I’m scared,’’ she cries wiping away her tears again. ‘’That’s okay. Can I do something to make you feel better?’’ Elliot nods slightly. ‘’What’s going to happen to me now?’’ Lady sits back a bit and runs a hand through her long locks. 

 

‘’Well, you’re going to be our little,’’ Lady simply says. ‘’What does that mean. People keep telling me all these things but they never explain anything!’’ ‘’Shh,’’ Lady coos trying hush her again. 

 

‘’I’ll explain, just ask us to explain something and we will. Okay?’’ Elliot just nods and tries to wipe her ever-flowing tears again. ‘’Well a little is part of DDLG which is part of BDSM. It stands for Daddy Dom Little Girl or Mommy Dom Little Girl. Daddy Tom and I can go into Mommy or Daddy space which means we get very caring, protective and cuddly,’’ Lady starts her explanation and runs a hand through Elliot's hair. 

 

‘’When the Little goes into Little Space they get into a headspace in which they are much younger. So you are probably around four, or so we think but we have time to figure that out.’’ Lady gives her another smile but her eyes are full petty. 

 

‘’But what does that mean? What am I supposed to do or say?’’ Lady looks up for a second but then smiles. ‘’It will all lead itself. We will tell you what to do and as long as you follow that, you’re good! But don’t worry, when you settle in we’ll explain more. Okay?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ Elliot whispers. 

 

‘’Can I have another hug please,’’ she then weeps softly. ‘’Of course, little one.’’ Lady cuddles Elliot close once more and then gives her a last smile before settling in again. Tom smiles when he sees Elliot is calming down and looking outside. 

 

A little while later Elliot starts to fuzz around again. She sits up and leans on Tom his chair in front of him. ‘’How long until we’re there,’’ she asks shyly. ‘’Ten more minutes, dear, sit back down.’’ Elliot complies and looks out of the window again when Lady suddenly calls her name. 

 

‘’Put this on,’’ she says holding a blindfold. ‘’Why,’’ Elliot asks a little hesitant. ‘’It’s standard, love. Just in case.’’ Elliot takes it and puts it on herself but Lady does adjust it a little bit. Elliot curls up in a ball and lays her head on her knees waiting to arrive to her new  _ home _ .


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is having her very first sexual experiences with Tom and Lady

squeal. All of the men make their girls plates and they then start eating. Everyone tells funny stories about the past and crazy things happening in the house. 

 

‘’It was ridiculous. I have to wear this really long, red dress for work and my coworker put on, ripped it everywhere and then started to sing a musical tune,’’ Elliot chuckles thinking off it. ‘’Why did he put it on,’’ Arthur asks laughing loudly. ‘’I don’t know but he is about your size so you can imagine what he looked like.’’ 

 

When dinner is over they all sit down in the living room to watch some movies. Around half past nine in the evening Lady joins them again. She sits down next to Tom and pulls Elliot onto her lap to cuddle. To her surprise, she doesn’t try to get away or anything and just makes herself comfortable. Lady lets Elliot play with her hands absently as they watch the movie Airplane. 

 

Around then the movie is over and everyone votes to watch Lucifer. That is when Tom gets up and lifts Elliot from Lady’s lap. ‘’Shall I put her to bed real quick?’’ Elliot already fell into a light slumber on Lady’s lap so she nods. 

 

Tom walks upstairs and lays Elliot in his and Lady’s bed. He changes her into something more comfortable, takes her hair down and puts her under the blankets to tug her in. Meanwhile, Elliot drifts in and out of sleep but never protests. 

 

Tom goes back down to watch some more episodes and then joins her again with Lady. They lay down on either side of her, kiss, wish each other a good night and go to sleep as well. 

 

The next morning Tom wakes up from a weight thrown onto him. He soon discovers that Elliot had sat down on him with her knees on his chest. ‘’Elliot,’’ he groans, ‘’get off. I can’t breathe.’’ Elliot rolls off and chuckles. Light is coming in through the windows because Tom and Lady forgot to close them. 

 

Elliot happily lays in the warm rays as she accomplished her goal. Waking Tom up so she can ask for food. Tom lays on his side and blinks the sleep away from his eyes. ‘’Now, what did you wake me up for?’’ 

 

Tom his hand makes its way to her stomach to rub her belly smoothly. ‘’I’m hungry.’’ Tom chuckles a bit. ‘’Yeah?’’ ‘’Yes, when is breakfast?’’ Elliot sits up again and crosses her arms while adding a pout. 

 

Tom looks at his side to see that it is only half seven. ‘’Nine,’’ he then answers, ‘’but  suppose we can go down for a quick snack.’’ Tom sits up and runs a hand down his face. Elliot cheers but is quickly shushed by Tom again. ‘’Quiet, Mummie is still asleep.’’ Elliot quickly presses her lips together and crawls off of the bed. 

 

So does Tom and he then picks her up. They make their way through the halls to a kitchen. There is a large ‘restaurant’ kitchen and a normal kitchen in here. The servants make food in the big one and when you want a snack you can go to the normal one. 

 

‘’I suppose you slept well,’’ Tom smiles at her while opening a door. ‘’I did Daddy, thank you. How did you sleep?’’ ‘’Good but a little short.’’ ‘’Oh… Sorry, Daddy.’’ He kisses her cheek and rubs her back a little. ‘’That’s fine little one. I should have gone to bed earlier.’’

 

When they finally arrive in the kitchen Tom puts her down on the large kitchen Island and grabs some bread and puts it in the toaster. ‘’Bread with jam alright,’’ he asks. ‘’No! I want pudding!’’ Tom is already getting the jam and shakes his head while still with his back towards her. ‘’You are not getting pudding for breakfast, pet, you’re getting bread with jam.’’ 

 

Elliot pouts again but Tom can’t see it. When it’s done he grabs a plate and gives it to Elliot. ‘’No, I want pudding,’’ she argues. ‘’You’re not getting any. It is this or nothing.’’ Elliot huffs but the complies and starts eating. Tom cleans up and then finds her enjoying the simple snack greatly even smearing it all over her face on accident. 

 

‘’It’s really yummy! Thank you, Daddy!’’ He sighs but can’t hold back from laughing a bit. ‘’See, Daddy always knows best.’’ 

 

When the bread is finished Tom cleans her face and has her wash her hands to get all of the stickiness off. Afterwards, he carries her to the nursery. ‘’What is this room,’’ she asks looking at all of the boxes. ‘’The nursery,’’ Tom simply answers. ‘’Is someone pregnant,’’ she asks excitedly. 

 

Tom laughs again and shakes his head. ‘’It’s for you, dummy.’’ Elliot pouts. ‘’I don’t want a nursery again!’’ Tom gives her a stern look. ‘’What did I tell you about your volume?’’ ‘’Sorry, Daddy…’’ 

 

Tom walks a little further into the room and closes the door. ‘’These are the picture of the furniture we bought for you. Now, to you to tell us where you want it and what colours you’d like your walls.’’ Elliot starts to glow when he tells her this. Quickly she takes the paper and sees that there is another high box, closet, cupboard and some planks. 

 

‘’I want that wall bright yellow,’’ she claims as she points at the far wall with a window. ‘’The right wall light blue and the left wall light pink.’’ Tom his eyes widen when he hears it, but it’s her room so he goes with it. 

 

‘’Okay… And where would you like the bed?’’ She points at the far wall again. ‘’There so I can look outside. Then left the closet and on the right the cupboard.’’ Tom nods since none of these requests are too crazy. ‘’Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Shall we wake up Mommy now?’’ 

 

Elliot nods happily and starts to squirm so Tom makes a move for it. ‘’Does that mean I won’t be sleeping with you and Mummie anymore?’’ Tom presses his lips together and shakes his head. ‘’No, little one.’’ ‘’Oh…’’ She lays her head on his shoulder to sulk and Tom just lets her. 

 

In the bedroom, Tom puts her down and stands behind. ‘’Go to Mommy and gives her a big hug!’’ Elliot smiles and starts sprinting. She jumps on Lady while screaming that she should wake up. ‘’Mommy! Mommy, wake up!’’ Lady opens her eyes and smiles when she finds Elliot draped around her. Lady pulls her close to hug her. 

 

‘’Who told you to wake me up so violently, was it, Daddy,’’ she asks with a smirk. ‘‘It was Daddy. He is a meanie,’’ Elliot smirks and rolls to the middle of the bed. ‘’Why,’’ Lady asks with a grin. ‘’He didn’t allow me pudding!’’ ‘’Didn’t he,’’ Lady asks playfully, ‘’because I do smell something delicious!’’ 

 

Elliot giggles as Lady hoovers above her. ‘’Where,’’ Elliot asks just as playful. Lady her hands to slowly snake into her fluffy trousers and gently runs her fingers over Elliots slightly damp knickers. She then presses down exactly at her opening. ‘’Right there.’’ Tom just stands at the door opening as he watches his girls play in the bed. 

 

Lady slowly starts to rub Elliot’s clit through the thin fabric and then looks up to see two innocent eyes staring back at her. ‘’Do you like that,’’ Lady asks with a grin. ‘’Y-yes Mommy.’’ Lady hides her face in Elliot's neck to kiss her there gently. ‘’I thought so, I can smell you.’’ Elliot gulps at the dirty words. 

 

Lady’s hand then pushes the fabric on the side and starts to rub Elliot's clit quite roughly but the younger girl seems to like since she gasps and throws her head back. A new wave of arousal hits her hard. Lady scoops it up and drags it to her already soaked clit. 

 

‘’So wet and warm for me,’’ Lady teases while starting to rub even more viciously. Elliot grabs Lady’s shoulders and cries out. She tangles her legs with those of her lover and lets out another whine. 

 

‘’Did anyone ever make you cum before? Hm? I don’t think so,’’ she smiles in victory. ‘’Come one, Ellie, cum all over Mommies fingers.’’ Elliot screams flexes and then relaxes all of her muscles when she cums. Lady keeps rubbing slowly to drag the orgasm out and make it that much better. 

 

Elliot falls back into the bed limply and mutters something impossible to understand. ‘’Good girl,’’ Lady smiles and kisses the girl hard. All Elliot can do is take what is given until Tom joins them on the bed. 

 

‘’Well, well ladies. That was quite a show.’’ Elliot blushes and tries to turn but she’s still too weak. It’s easy for Tom to drag her his way to drape her over him. ‘’I do have to say that I am a little jealous that I wasn’t the first one to make you cum, especially now I know what wonderful noises you make.’’ Elliot hides her now fiercely blushing face in his neck. 

 

She moves a bit straddling his lap instead of upper tights but when she relaxes she feels something rather hard in his trousers. She jumps up and tries to get away but Tom has such a tight hold of her that she just flays around until Tom quickly releases her. 

 

‘’I’m sorry, title one. I didn’t mean to scare you. Your little show was just so… erotic.’’ Lady quickly takes her in her arms and kisses the top of her head. ‘’Why don’t you go looking for Emma and have coffee with her in the greenhouse so I can help Daddy get rid of his little problem?’’ 

 

Elliot doesn’t know how quickly she should leave the room and races to the bathroom to use the toilet and… clean up. When she walks out of the bathroom all of the girls are there waiting for her. They all grin when she comes out. 

 

‘’What,’’ she asks in a small voice. ‘’Well, how was it? How far did you go,’’ Mia asks excitedly while leaning in a bit. ‘’Was it just Lady or did Tom join in,’’ Amy then also asks. Elliot her feet turn in and she makes herself small. ‘’Wh… What are you talking about,’’ she asks even quieter. 

 

Amy pulls up a brow. ‘’The walls here are thinner than you’d expect but nothing could hold your screaming,’’ Amy chuckles. Oh no… They heard. They actually heard her while Lady touched her! This can’t happen. 

 

Elliot starts to blush more than she ever did and tears gather in her eyes. ‘’Ladies, calm down she’s still in little space,’’ Emma warns them and grabs Elliot's hand. ‘’Come on Elle, we’re going to make some coffee and then you can choose if you want to tell us what happened or not.’’ Emma pulls her along and goes to the kitchen. 

 

Once in there she makes a tray of amazing looking coffee and takes it into to the room of glass. The girls sit down there. Elliot and Emma on a couch and the other two girls on a chair. 

 

‘’Sorry for pushing Elle, we didn’t mean to make you upset,’’ Mia speaks with a gentle smile. ‘’It’s okay.’’ She slowly takes a sip from her latte smearing some cream on her nose. Emma grabs a tissue and wipes it off immediately. ‘’Oh… Thanks.’’ 

 

‘’Now, would you like to tell us about what happened this morning or not? It’s not embarrassing.’’ ‘’No,’’ Amy also joins in, ‘’we always gather half an hour before breakfast to tell what happened during our play sessions the night before.’’ 

 

Elliot frowns. ‘’Really, and you just share everything?’’ ‘’Everything we want to share, yes,’’ Emma further explains. ‘’Alright… Well then. It isn’t very exciting for you guys probably but it was kind of a big deal for me,’’ Elliot eventually begins to explain. 

 

‘’I had never done anything with anyone, let alone kinks! And… well.’’ Elliot starts to blush again but the girls just listen attentively without any judgement. ‘’She just touched me, said all kinds of dirty words and made me cum for the first time… Well that someone else made me cum at least.’’ 

 

‘’That’s very exciting,’’ Mia squeals. ‘’That it isn’t a big step for one of us doesn’t mean that it isn’t one for you and that is what makes it exciting,’’ Emma explains going into more dept again. 

 

‘’Did it feel good,’’ Mia asks and then takes a sip from her cappuccino. ‘’It did, but it was also scary and strange and exciting. I don’t know what to feel but I think I would do it again… I would definitely do it again!’’ The girls just let her ramble and giggle when she finishes. ‘’That’s usually a good sign,’’ Mia teases. Elliot takes a quick sip from her coffee without smearing the cream everywhere this time. 

 

‘’This is the reason I don’t talk about my feelings,’’ she says over dramatic. Everyone laughs and then moves on to a different topic, Emma’s extremely sadistic evening.

 

‘’How are you not dead,’’ Elliot asks at the end of her story. Emma just laughs at her remark. ‘’It was completely safe.’’ ‘’There were bloody needles,’’ Elliot calls out, ‘’with all due respect Emma but I am never getting anywhere near that man again.’’ 

 

‘’Near who,’’ Arthur asks while walking in. Elliot screams, jumps up and runs to the other side of the room. ‘’Don’t worry Elle, he won’t hurt you without your consent,’’ Emma chuckles while Arthur wraps his tan hand around her neck. Arthur is tall, dark and handsome. He is Hispanic and absolutely beautiful but the biggest Sadist you could possibly imagine. He would probably be best buds with the Devil. 

 

Elliot can already see them on two thrones while looking down on the pits of Hell, Champaign in their hands while talking about who to torture next. She shudders at the thought and stays far away from him. 

 

‘’Arthur,’’ she then hears Tom say from behind, ‘’don’t scare my poor girl.’’ He rolls his eyes and chuckles. ‘’It was actually Emma who told the story from last night,’’ he teases her while his lips hover above hers. ‘’Without any details,’’ she quickly defends herself. ‘’Don’t worry, you’ll still get the special threat darling,’’ Lady speaks as she walks in, in her robe and her robe only, ‘’come on. Breakfast is served.’’

 

Everyone gets up and walks to the dining hall but Tom stops Elliot when she wants to go as well. Tom pulls her close to him and gives her a kind smile but his eyes are full of desire. ‘’Lady already had the honour of touching and kissing you first and I have to admit I am rather jealous,’’ he starts his story. 

 

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jealous!’’ Tom chuckles and gives her a glare that sends shivers down her spine. ‘’How about that after breakfast we go up to our bedroom and you let me eat you out, hm?’’ Elliot starts to blush a little when he says that so out in the open. 

 

‘’You can say no,’’ he quickly reminds her, ‘’if it’s moving too quick you can tell us.’’ Elliot quickly shakes her head. ‘’No… I want to try it… I really liked this mornings… thing that happened… I’m just a little shy… I think.’’ Tom kisses her forehead and smiles. ‘’Think about it at breakfast and then give me an answer.’’ ‘’Okay Daddy, but I think I want to try it!’’ He smiles at her and lays his hand on her cheek. 

 

‘’May I at least kiss you?’’ She nods eagerly and waits for his lips to reach her. Tom his kisses is very different from Lady’s. It is soft, loving… adoring almost but still dominant. ‘’Let’s go inside to eat, alright,’’ he breathes when he pulls back. ‘’Yeah…’’ 


End file.
